


Shivers

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A death, Gen, Illness, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illness can escalate quicker than expected </p>
<p>------------------<br/>Warning there is a character death but nothing graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Havnt forgot about 'The darkness hides everything' but I've noting been feeling very productive but I'll do it I promise

It had started with a little bit of shivering and the starting a of a fever. Not uncommon especially since it was winter. But Aramis was always vigilant when it came to Porthos. He told the large men he would be over soon to check on him and that he should get some sleep. 

After a few weeks the fever worsened and porthos was rarly awake. But he had three friends who were there for him when he did. Athos and d'Artagnan had moved into Porthos' rooms just after Aramis. The patient protesting but his three friends didn't budge.

His head pounded like someone was trying to break out of his head. His throat was as dry as a desert. He felt as heavy as three horses. All the symptoms were unmistakable and incurable. 

Finally the day came. It was peaceful like in book and he just drifted off. Like it was nothing. But guilt gnawed like a beast at Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan, especially Porthos. 

Athos had fallen ill looking after Porthos insisting he did so but falling ill himself. He was much worse than Porthos although Porthos made it back to full heath Athos worsened until he was dying and there was nothing anyone could do.

Even though they had breath in their bodies, life was over for Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan. They all had a strong connection with the oldest of them but now he was gone it was like a father figure was gone.

Now,

Aramis,

Porthos,

D'Artagnan, 

Where gone but each one of there hearts just hasn't caught up.

One goes they all go. The strongest bond of all

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
